I Want to Feel You
by Santoryu Tres Fleur
Summary: A normal day with the Straw Hat Pirates reaching a new destination and unexpected events between the two most spiritual and stern crewmates!


**I WANT TO FEEL YOU**

The sky was crystal clear, not even one sign indicating a storm coming. The sun was shining, making the Straw Hat Pirates sweat. However, sometimes a light and soothing breeze would make them feel better.

According to Nami's prediction they would have arrived on the next island in one hour or less if the wind was to get stronger. Thus they would have plenty of time to eat before going to explore a new piece of land.

"_Everyone in the kitchen. The food is ready!"_ Sanji yelled and before he could finish his sentence Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had already taken their seats.

"_I'm very happy to see that we are approaching a new island or else tomorrow we would been starving due to our lack of supplies." _Sanji pointed out .

"_Yeah our food isn't enough so Captain stop stealing meet from our plates" _Franky screamed.

"_And now I will entertain you with the stories of the Great and Respectable Usopp Kaizoku"_

"_Sugoi!Story time!" _the little doctor of the crew smiled.

"_Oh not now" _Zoro and Sanji exclaimed.

"_Unfortunately Usopp I have to agree with those two jerks"_ said Nami sarcastically "_Now I'll distribute the chores you have to do. First of all Sanji, you and Brook are responsible for getting more food."_

"_Aye Nami-swan. I'm your underling and do whatever you want my bright star" _Sanji retorted enthusiastically.

"_Cut the crap sick love cook" _Zoro yelled.

"_Before you start a quarrel I have to continue. Usopp and Franky will buy anything needing for our ship"_

"_And cola of course"_ Franky reminded them.

"_Yeah that too. Then Chopper has to buy new books and medicines. Thus Luffy will be able to explore a little, under my watchful eye of course. Robin would you like to come with us? I'll do some shopping too."_

"_I'm sorry Ms Navigator but I don't feel like it. I'd better stay on watch today."_

"_And what about the island's history?" _Brook pointed out, having already learned the favorite occupations of his new nakama.

"_I'm just a little tired and moreover Ms Navigator said that the Log Pose will be adjusted in less than one day so I won't have enough time to do my job properly" _Robin explained.

"_Ok Robin. Zoro which group are you entering? I'm not leaving you on your own cause we don't have enough time to waste on searching for you" _Nami said wickedly.

"_Sanji" _asked Zoro "_is there enough sake on board?"_

"_Yeah marimo, what for?"_

"_Ok then I'm entering Robin's and Thousand Sunny's group."_

"_I see. You don't have enough money to go to a decent bar, huh? Don't forget you owe me Zoro." _Said Nami grinning.

"_Yeah of course. Weren't you leaving?"_

"_Yeah of course" _said Luffy absentmindedly.

"_Where on earth are you going baka? We haven't landed yet" _Nami screamed while her head was red and her teeth sharp like a shark.

"_Oh my I'm tired of waiting" _Luffy cried.

"_Then get the hell out of here and do something more constructive rather than getting on our nerves"_

"_You're right! Guys, who's playing hide and seek?"_

"_I do" _Chopper, Usopp, Brook and Franky volunteered while Robin was laughing, Nami was mourning because she was surrounded by fouls and the devil duo was fighting, again.

"_Oi!Land!" _screamed Usopp from the crow's nest.

"_Beautiful ladies"_

"_Meat"_

"_Shopping"_

"_Peace and quiet"_

"_Ok guys once we drop the anchor we split up and take care of the jobs I assigned before" _Nami ordered.

"_Aye. Let's go mina"_

"_I'm going for the anchor Franky. You take care of the sails" _said Zoro.

"It seems that we've arrived on a spring island guessing from the weather conditions" said Nami confidently "_Ok guys let's proceed"._

"_Marimo take good care of Robin-chwan" _Sanji reminded him.

"_I suppose she's capable of taking care of her own self. Let alone she may be able to take care of me too once and for all" _Zoro whispered the last sentence but that was enough for the archaeologist to listen to what he said.

As the others had disappeared from their sight Robin thought that it would be a good idea to tease that stubborn swordsman and closer to him.

"_I'm might very self-confident but…" _she thought to herself.

"_Kenshi-san are you afraid of staying alone with me?"_

"_What the fuck?"_said Zoro spitting out the sake he was drinking.

"_Oh it's the thing you said to cook-san" _

"_I meant that you are capable of anything. You could attack me without having any moral restrictions at all."_

"_So that means that I still have to earn your covetable trust"_

"_Well I have the right to be cautious"_

"_Indeed, but I just can't believe it after sacrificing myself in Enies Lobby in order you be safe and unharmed"_

"_I didn't ask you to do that"_

"_I did it because I wanted to. Didn't I manage to earn a little bit of your respect?"_she was apparently angry, though she didn't want that to be obvious.

"_I said I'm just cautious. Calm down" _This was the first time Zoro had seen her showing too many emotions, except for the reaction at Enies Lobby.

Robin understood that she was overreacting.

"_You're probably right. Let's get off the ship and go to get some rest on the sand_" she suggested smiling this time.

"_Ok I'll take a nap. Don't forget your books"_

"_How did you know that I was planning on reading?"_

"_Uhm it's the only thing you've been doing at your free time since you joined the crew"_

"_Really? Haven't noticed" _she said ironically.

As they got off Thousand Sunny they sat on the hot sand of the beach. Robin supported herself on Zoro's tough back and Zoro paradoxically did the same. He quickly fell asleep while she started reading a new book about the history and culture of ancient civilizations.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew…

Sanji and Brook were buying a wide range of food supplies, as Nami said that they would reach their next destination in more than a week. Actually, Brook was buying food and Sanji was chasing beautiful girls of the town.

"_Sanji would you mind carrying some of the packages? They are too heavy and my skin is hurting me. Not that I have skin. Yohohohoh! Skull joke!"_

On the other side of the village Usopp and Franky were heading in a carpenter after having bought new tools.

"_We should go to a gun's store. I need gunpowder for my new inventions" _Usopp claimed.

"_Ok but you should be more careful. The previous week you accidentally broke two windows and Brook's leg bones" _Franky reprimanded him.

"_He can't die anyway. Hey Chopper why are you alone?"_

"_Hi guys. Nami went after Luffy for fear that he would trigger a commotion. And she was very angry because she hadn't been able to finish her shopping therapy" _said Chopper showing his new items.

"_Luffyyyyyy! Stop running after that strange creature. It might be able to attack us"_

"_Oh why you're so strict?"_

"_Shut the hell up and follow me. If you don't want to pay me you have to follow me while I'm doing my shopping therapy and without talking at all"_

"_Oh I want a little adventure. AAAAAAHHHHH Nami a marine"_

"_Oh my god, not now. Luffy let's go and find all the others in order to head back to the ship. No one told us that there is a Marine Base here"_

"_Yosh"_

Robin couldn't focus on the book. She had been thinking of the man that was sleeping in her shoulders. She was able to feel his shoulders and how fit he was. Though she had thought that he was much more heavier, it seemed that he wasn't willing to put all his weight on her.

She knew that behind this somber façade was hiding a caring man that was able to cater for the needs of his loved ones, his nakama. But, actually it had never occurred to her that he would be so polite when it comes to her.

Drown in her thoughts and with a sense of security, because of being with such a strong and faithful man, she felt the need to rest for a little, so she leaned her head on the swordsman's shoulder and took a nap facing his neck.

Zoro felt that movement and opened his eyes. When he saw Robin's serene face and felt her stable breathing on his neck he felt an urge to do something that had forbid to himself since he started his strict training for the sake of his dream.

"_It might be the only and last time that I'll be able to do that. I'll do it and forget about it once and for all" _Zoro was sweating only at the thought of it.

"_What the fuck am I thinking? This is ridiculous." _He sigh.

Then to make things worse Robin touched accidentally with her lips his neck.

"_That's it, I can't take it anymore" _he said and then carefully he took her in his hands, placed her laying on the sand and started gazing at the miracle in front of him.

"_Robin" _he whispered.

"_Robin" _he said louder the second time to assure that she was sleeping.

Then he leaned and hovered over her face for some time. At last he gently put his lips on her forehead and kissed it. He proceeded with her cheeks and her nose to end up at her lips.

"_Oh my god I can keep kissing her for an eternity" _he thought.

That was it. He did it and he didn't regret not a thing about it except for the feeling that he wanted to do it again.

Robin wasn't moving and a sense of elation was still lingering in her face. He took his three katana and put them laying exactly beside her. He wanted to take a picture of that scene. Of the most precious person and weapons of his life.

Nico Robin. The first woman, to whom he felt so attracted. He has yet to believe that such a woman exists. Generally, he couldn't admit that he had let his guard down and fell for a woman that would only distract him from his training and thus his dream. But, admittedly, she was very intelligent, due to her knowledge and years of experience. In addition to that, she had developed other virtues such as sagacity, insight and flexibility in confronting effectively any kind of situation. This fact in combination with her strength and physical abilities had helped her to survive for twenty years on the run, and he had to admit that he was fond of strong and determined people. And all these were framed by her indescribable beauty. Sweet and melancholic face with intense features as luscious lips, well formed nose and light blue eyes along with long legs, slim waist, smooth skin. All in all she was the perfect combination of an assassin, as it was already proven and of the only woman who would be able to enchant the rigid and almighty Roronoa Zoro.

Behind her Wado Inchimonji, Sandai Kitetsu and Shuusui, his three precious katana. These weapons have a long history accompanying them, giving him the strength and the will to accomplish his most wanted goal. To be the best swordsman in the four seas and in the entire world and thus his name to reach the heavens.

While he was drowning deeply into his thoughts he didn't notice that Robin was awaken and…

"_Kenshi-san?" _she asked.

Zoro surprised saw Robin staring at him expectantly.

"_What do you want?"_

"_Well if you put it this way, I want you to do me a favour. It is something I've been wanting to do since a long time ago and that desire just ignited after seeing your hard struggles and after confiding the story of your white katana in me" _she confessed.

"_What exactly do you want Robin?" _Zoro had a slight idea but was hoping to be proven wrong.

"_I want to touch Wado"_

"_There is no way I let you touch any of my katana, let alone Wado" _he wasn't talking but screaming. He was so angry that he was looking all red and his eyes were staring at Robin with a deadly gaze.

Robin was not only taken by surprise but for some seconds were afraid that he would take out his swords and kill her with a "Santoryu, Oni Giri". But thinking of that she had an idea on how to approach this subtle subject.

"_All right Kenshi-san we can do it the other way" _she said rather sensually.

"_Huh?"_

"_If you don't let me touch Wado then you will touch me with it"_

Zoro was dumbfounded.

"_You have sliced up so many criminals and rivals letting them at the same time taste that refined blade along with your strength. Why not me? I want to feel your cold and yet scorching blade on my skin. I want to feel you unimaginable strength taking control of me. I want to feel you Zoro!"_

He was so immersed by her words, the tone of her voice, her gestures and expressions that without second thought he surrendered to her request.

With his eyes on hers he carefully took out Wado and with slender movements he caressed Robin's neck. Seeing that she was closing her eyes and tilting her neck in contentment he continued travelling with his blade down to her collarbone and left arm. Then he did the same to the other side of her neck.

When he placed it back to its scabbard he took a deep breath.

"_I've never felt such intense feelings." _Robin said staring at him immensely. "I felt your power conquering my entire being and yet giving me strength to keep on living strong. I felt the danger of being killed by your sharp blade which was longing for my blood and yet I felt so secure, knowing how adept you are. I feel so safe and sure with you Zoro"

Without realizing it they were in each others embrace. Then Zoro started kissing fiercely those divine lips he was craving for.

"_I want to feel you, too, Robin! Your sweet lips kissing me and making me forget all the pain I have suffered till today. Your smooth hand hugging me and making me feel that I have someone who understands me. Your warm breath and delicate voice relaxing me" _Zoro said and kissed again.

When they parted for air, Robin didn't lose a chance to tease him a little bit.

"_Zoro I would never have thought that you'd be so poetic. Though I have to admit that I am really fond of it" _she said caressing his strong arms.

Zoro was blushing not only because of embarrassment but of anger too. Of course he never had a problem with the attitude of Robin because both of them was a little isolated and minded their one business, so especially after Enies Lobby their were getting well with one another. Sometimes she may said the strangest comments for a situation but she definitely wasn't so irritating as Nami or childish as Usopp, Luffy and Chopper.

"_It seems that you have a little influence on so that to express myself in that way. Damn it manipulative woman"_

"_Hahaha Kenshi-san you're so sweet when you want to"_

"_Urgh stop it now, enough"_

"_Oi Zoro! Robin! Get on the ship. We're being chased by the Marines. Not to mention that I'm hungry after all this running" _Luffy screamed jumping on the ship.

"_Hahahaha! Are you ready for a new adventure Zoro?"_

"_Always koukogakusha-san"_

"_Hey!"_

_Hi!This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_


End file.
